Flight of the Mockingjay
by BlowMeCastiel
Summary: A collection of one shots from the hunger games trilogy, post-mockingjay Katniss x Peeta. In a way this is my version of the epilogue but with alot more detail. pregnant katniss
1. Healing

**This will be a collection of one shots after Mockingjay because i was not really happy with the short epilogue, following from when Katniss gets back to district 12 and then up to her children.**

**All characters belong to Suzanne Collins, not me unfortunately. If I owned Peeta I would be one lucky lady!**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think! I'm curious :)**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

The forest has become an unbearable blaze. All I can see in every direction is bright orange flames, engulfing everything in it's path. Burning branches crack from the trees and fall down hard onto the ground, showering sparks all around me. I know I need to leave, immediately. I dart, straight forwards, doing my best to dodge the falling branches and uplifted tree roots. I run and run, choking and wheezing from the smoke. I try to ignore it the best I can but as I run further it gets worse. My throat is closing up and I fall to the ground, gasping for air.

"Katniss!" I hear a voice in the distant, not just any voice but Prim's voice. My ears prick up. I want to scream out, try to find her. But all that manages to come out of my mouth is a raspy whisper, which no one would have any hope to understand let alone hear.

"Katniss!" I hear Prim again, this time her voice is louder, more urgent. I feel so weak but I need to find Prim. I need to protect her. I won't let the same thing happen to her that happened to Rue. I slowly stand up and begin running again, following her voice. I do my best to try and ignore the pain quickly rising in my chest, but it's slowing me down.

"Katniss, Help!" The voice is so close now and although the fire is still raging I seem to be coughing less and the pain in my chest at least isn't getting any worse. I try shouting out again.

"Prim!" It isn't quite a shout but it's a lot better than what I had to work with a few minutes ago. I keep calling out, not wanting to lose her.

The trees suddenly come to an end and I drop to the floor, coughing and wheezing, I look around, I recognise where I am immediately. I'm in the meadow. The fire hasn't reached this far yet. It's still beautiful. Still full of colourful swaying flowers and their sweet almost sickly smells.

"Katniss!" My head darts in the direction of the voice. I notice her immediately. Right on the other side of the meadow, right on the edge, her back is facing me but I know it's her. The blond plait falling down her back and the duck tail formed by her untucked shirt, there's no way it could be anyone else.

"Prim!" I shout as loud as I can this time, but she doesn't turn around. She stays in the exact same position. I get up and run, straight, heading for her.

I'm about 10 metres from her when she finally turns around to face me. I see the recognition in her eyes and my name forms on her lips. I never hear it though because she never gets the chance to say it. What happens next happens to quickly for me to do anything about it, it is one of the things I can have no control over. I can't save her. The fire envelops her, whipping around her body like a snake closing around its prey. I stop running, dead in my tracks. I can do nothing but stand and watch as my sister dies.

I jolt awake, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down by body. Another dream, this one is exactly like the others, always ending the same way. I end up reliving Prim's death over and over again. It's cruel and painful and never any different. Even though the uprising is over I cannot let go of it, the nightmares have become a part of me now and a part of me knows they always will be.

I peel the covers off my body and stare out of the window. It's light outside and I can hear the birds softly singing. I decide to get up, I don't want to go back to sleep. My dreams are more painful sometimes than reality.

"Meow" Buttercup nudges against my foot as I place it down on the floor. I bend down and stroke his head for a while before moving out of the bedroom. He walks infront of me, and hits at my foot as I walk past Prim's bedroom.

"She's dead you stupid, stupid Cat!" I scream at him. He does this everyday and I just can't handle it, he doesn't understand where Prim has gone, he just want's her home, and so do I.

"Meow" Buttercup continues to moan. Nudging his head against what used to be Prim's room.

I lose it.

"If you miss her so much, I'll take you to her!" I grab Buttercup around the scruff of her neck, ignoring his meows of protest, claws waving in every direction, struggling to break free. I run into the bathroom and immediately begin to the run the taps. Full blast.

I gain a tight grasp on Buttercup and hold on to him until the bath is half way full. Swiftly I throw buttercup into the bath tub, holding his head underneath the water, fighting him as he struggles for his life.

"I should have done this the first day she brought you home" Tears are strolling down my eyes and can't make them stop.

I had been too distracted to hear the front door downstairs open and hear Peeta enter the house and so it's alarming when he walks into the bathroom.

"I bought you more Primroses, Katniss, the ones in the garden are looking a – NO! KATNISS, STOP!"

Peeta runs towards me and drops the basket of flowers he was carrying, trying to pull my hand out of the bath and off buttercup. I refuse to let go, thrashing and hitting, trying to aim for him but it's hard even for me, fighting against Peeta and trying to keep the cat under the water is too hard. My eyes are too quick to fill with even more tears and my vision is blurry in no time, I manage to keep him from succeeding for a few seconds before I give in, collapsing against his body, allowing him to pull the cat out of the water. Buttercup darts away in a flash.

He doesn't shout at me like I expect him to though, instead he wraps his arms around me as I cry into his t-shirt, soaking it. He doesn't complain though, he just lifts me up to sit me on his legs and starts to softly stroke my hair, trying to calm me down.

"She's... dead" I manage to choke out between sobs.

"Shh...I know" Peeta whispers in my ear. "I know"

"I killed her Peeta. I did, all I wanted to do was to make sure she was safe, to make sure she wouldn't have to be scared all her teenage life, and I killed her" I sob into his chest. I can't force myself to say her name out loud and it kills me that I can't, What does that say about me? I can kill someone in a heartbeat, but I can't say my own sister's name.

"Katniss, you didn't kill your sister. You know that, I know you do, deep inside." He speaks confidently.

"It was all for nothing, I went into the games so P... she wouldn't have to and so she could live her life, and she died anyway." I say.

"Katniss, you can't say that. If you hadn't then everything would be the exact same as it was. There would have been more games, more victims, more grief. She died for the future, so thousands of kids wouldn't have to go through what we did. To make Panem a safer place." Peeta tells me.

It takes a lot of effort from Peeta, but finally I begin to calm down.

Somehow I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm in my bed with a pair of warm arms wrapped around my body. I'm surprised. First of all that Peeta is in my bed, I haven't slept with him like this since the victory tour and it feels strange to be in his arms again, It reminds me of when I would crawl into bed with my parents when I was little, my parents arms protecting me from everything in the world that could harm me. I know now that that was stupid and they couldn't really, but it's nice to remember a happy moment of my childhood. It's amazing that we managed to stay in this position. Second, last night was one of the rare nights that I had no nightmares and third, I actually liked having Peeta next to me when I woke up. I can't help but stare at his face. No trace of worry or stress present. I rarely see this side of Peeta. This isn't really surprising considering what we've been through. I stay still for a while, soaking him up. They way his hair falls across his face, how smooth his skin is. I watch his chest moving up and downing, following the rhythm.

Peeta began to shift in his sleep, mostly likely meaning he's about to wake up, I quickly close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. I don't want him knowing that I've been watching him sleep. It's already going to be awkward when we both wake up, considering the positions we're in. Not to mention I can now feel something poking me very abruptly in the thigh. I can feel the blood rush up into my cheeks. Gradually his hold around my waist becomes firmer, until i feel his hair, lightly brushing the back of my neck.

"Katniss" Peeta whispers close to my ear. "I know you're awake." I have no idea how he knows but I decide to just face the music now. I slowly open my eyes and see a cheeky grin. A grin I haven't seen in a long while.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think that it's kind of hard to be that red" He points at my cheeks. "If you're sleeping." He chuckles lightly.

I sit up right. "Well I wouldn't be this red if someone could keep their manhood from poking me while they slept!" I announce. As soon as the words come out of my mouth I kind of feel bad for saying them, it's not like he can help it. Peeta's cheeks turn the same colour as mine, if not redder, and just as I'm about to apologise for my outburst, Peeta's bolt's out of the room. I let him leave. I know if the roles had been reversed, the last thing I would want to do would be to talk about it.

I decided to get up. Not wanting to waste the day feeling bad. I get dressed and decide to pass breakfast. I kneel down and pick up the box of Primroses Peeta dropped on the floor yesterday, deciding to make a start on planting them outside.

When I exit the house, I'm surprised. Peeta is kneeling down replanting Primroses. I don't say anything, I don't have to. I just sit down next to him and start doing the same thing. We work in silence until we finish. Not knowing what to do now, I do one of the things I can do very well. Talk.

"Look, Peeta, I'm sorry about – " I begin, but Peeta cut's me off.

"Katniss, I'd rather we not talk about it. You were just being honest and I can't help the way I feel about you" He whispers.

I nod, having no idea how to answer him. My feelings over Peeta have become so scrambled lately. These days I don't seem to know what he exactly is to me, but I'm still unsure of what the future holds for me and Peeta. I quickly kiss him on the cheek and run inside the house.


	2. Always

**Next chapter! :) Beware though there is a lemon later on in the chapter.**

* * *

I watch Peeta slowly icing a cake on the kitchen counter, his head bowed in concentration. I love seeing him like this, doing something that makes him happy and letting his creative side shine out for everyone to see. The cake is for greasy Sae, it's her 50th birthday tomorrow. Every so often he shakes the mound of messy hair out of his eyes, it's longer now but he refuses to let me cut it, he says he doesn't want to end up with bald patches; I'm not _that _bad am I? ...point taken I suppose. It's too hard to resist, all I want to do, is run my hand through his blonde wavy locks. So in the end I do, pulling his hair out of his eyes, as I do, he stops icing the cake and looks up at me with a surprised expression.

"Sorry, Couldn't help myself." I say, pulling my hand quickly back down to my side, looking down, blushing.

After a while I feel Peeta's hand on my cheek, lifting my face up to his, meaning we were looking each other in the eyes. His expression is so warm and inviting, it makes me just want to jump him right here. 'Katniss, why the hell are you saying sorry for? You've got nothing to be sorry about, it's fine, no it's more than fine.' I see such raw emotion in his eyes. He strokes my cheek gently and then goes back to work like nothing happens. I sit glued to my chair, a bit confused at what just took place.

I decide to do some more work on the book; I begin a new page leaving space for Peeta's drawings, and after a while he joins me, drawing a picture of Finnick and Annie's new born son. Time flies and the by the time I look up at the clock 2 hours have gone past. Peeta is working on his own drawing now, and I'm curious to see what he has done.

"Can I have a look?" I ask.

Peeta looks up and smiles at me, "sure" he replies, handing the piece of paper to me.

I recognise the memory almost instantly, He has drawn me, a younger me. About 6 or 7 with 2 loafs of burnt bread in my hands, I smile. This was probably the first time that Peeta had saved my life, I hadn't really realised it at the time, Peeta had been saving my life since the first time I ever saw him.

I hand it back without a word, just a small smile, No matter how many of Peeta's drawings I see they still blow me away and I hardly ever know what to say. He understands.

"You were beautiful then you know, even when you were starving, with the dark purple shadows under your eyes and your ribs almost poking out of your skin, There was no girl in district 12 that could compete with you, there still isn't. Your truly breath taking Katniss" Peeta is staring directly into my eyes.

This Peeta reminds me of the old Peeta, the one in the cave and the one on the beach, and it gets my heart stirring just looking at him, it's a wonderful feeling, like I'm floating.

I slowly lean in and gently press my lips against his, at first his lips are rigid with surprise but gradually they begin to move with mine and I place my hand on the back of his head pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. The sound of Peeta's moaning nearly pulls me over the edge, this is unlike any of the other kisses we have had before, and this seems to hold something for me, hopefully for both of us.

As soon as Peeta begins to move away I immediately miss the contact. I watch as he steps away, running his hands through his hair.

"I've got to get this cake over to Sae's ready for tomorrow" Peeta mumbles, as if we had been doing nothing. I sigh.

"Right... Do you mind if I come?" I ask warily. "I really need to get out of the house for a bit" I'm trying to spend more time among people, keeping myself busy. Being alone just gives me more opportunity to relive the past.

"Sure" He smiles at me.

Before we even have a chance to knock on greasy Saes door, it barges open and we are rushed inside the house, however we do not stay for very long.

As we are walking along the street back to my house I feel his hand slip into mine, and it feels nice. Simple and yet so meaningful at the same time.

"If you don't mind do you think you could stay with me tonight?" I ask.

"Of Course Katniss, Always." He promises.

I lead him up to my room, pulling him up the stairs. This is starting to become a frequent occurrence now, I sleep better with Peeta by my side at night, the nightmares are less frequent and it makes me feel safe, wanted.

As soon as I close the door to my room I feel Peeta pulling me backwards onto the bed and onto his lips. It catches me by surprise. The only time I've seen Peeta like this was in the arenas but this time it's totally different, he's not urgent to safe our lives. It's a whole different kind of urgent. I like it.

His lips are soft and passionate, grinding against my own with a hunger I've never felt before. I slide my hand up his shirt, slowly trying to pull his shirt off. It takes him a while to realise what I'm trying to do, but when he does he happily complies, pulling his t-shirt up over his head and throwing it on to the floor.

"God Katniss, I love you" He murmur's against my lips.

"W..W..What?" I stutter out.

"I love you Katniss" He smiles at me. "I'll keep saying it all day if I have to"

I stare at him for a couple of seconds before I devour his lips with my own. I softly stroke the side of his face and then whisper into his ear "I love you too"

It feels so good to be able to say those words. Free of any confusion or guilt. I can tell by the look on his face that he is shocked. He stares and me for a few seconds, before his facial expression changes. His smile is so bright it's like staring into the sun, but even better. I could never get bored of seeing that look on his face. He suddenly attacks me with so much passion and hunger I nearly fall off the bed.

I quickly steady myself and straddle him. My hands reach for his trousers and I begin pulling. I get them half way down before he does it for me.

"Let me", he smiles gently, 'It's kind of difficult with the leg, he nods his head towards the robotic one.' As soon as his trousers are removed I pull my shirt up over my head and place his hands on my chest, giving him full permission. He begins to roll my nipples between his fingers and it take everything within me to not explode there and then.

"Uhhh, Peeta I need you" I gasp.

He chuckles in reply "You have me."

"No, I_ need_ you" I reply back, passionately planting small kisses up his chest.

He brings his mouth up to my ear and whispers "I'm not going to give you anything until to tell me _exactly _what you need from me, tell me Katniss, tell me what you want..."

"FUCK! I want you to fuck me!" He simply gives me a crooked grin and runs his hands down my chest, past my stomach and places his fingers just underneath the waistband to my pants.

"As you command my love" He removes my pants and then removes his boxers. I gasp at the sight of him, he is bigger than I imagined, It makes me worry he won't fit.

"Do you have any condoms Peeta?"

He nods, opening the draw next to my bed and pulling a packet out.

"How the hell did they get in there?" I ask, I did not put them in there. The crafty bugger!

He shrugs "I was a scout; our motto was 'Be prepared". He winks at me and quickly opens the packet and slips it on like a pro.

I pull his body towards mine, spreading my legs as I feel his penis gliding along my thighs.

"This may hurt a bit Katniss, I'm sorry" He says, sweeping my hair back behind my ear. He brings himself to my entrance, and slowly inch by inch enters his member inside of me. I feel the pain, its discomforting, but I've had a lot worse and it goes soon and is soon replaced by a pleasurable feeling. I nod at him, giving him the all clear. No backing out. He slowly begins to lower himself into me.

"Quicker" I pant. I don't need to tell him twice, He quickly thrusts into me pulling the pain to the centre of my mind but it only lasts a few seconds before it is replaced with a wonderful sensation. He gives me a worrying face before I grab hold of him, pushing him further in, telling him I am ready to continue.

I arch my back and moan softly "Uhhh Peeta" we both quickly find a rhythm and before long Peeta is screaming out my name just as loud as I am his.

We both orgasm at the same time, Peeta screaming my name in the process, I've never felt anything like it before in my life. He pulls out and I collapse on top of him, breathing heavily.

"Mmm...Sleep now my Katniss" He whispers in my ear, I curl up into his side but I'm not quite ready to go to sleep. My heart is still racing like it's going to jump out of my chest.

He was the boy that baked the bread. He was the boy that saved my life countless times and he was the boy that stole my heart from the very beginning, I was just too stupid and insecure to realise it.

So after that night when he whispers "You love me, real or not?" I answer 'Real.


	3. Worries

**here :)**

* * *

This morning it's the worst it has ever been. I've been resided next to the toilet for nearly 2 hours now and there is still no sign of it calming down. I woke up a few hours ago and only just managed to reach the toilet in time before being sick. At this rate maybe I should just sleep in the bathroom, it would certainly be a lot easier. I'm sure Peeta would disagree though and to be honest he's already suspicious enough as it is.

I lift my head out from the toilet and lean back against the wall. The taste of vomit is strong in my mouth and it feels like its burning my throat. Waiting a few minutes before I dare to try and get up again. I close my eyes, just listening to the silence. It's nice and peaceful. I don't bother to get up; I don't think I could if I tried. I never noticed how comfortable the floor was before. I begin to feel by eyes drooping, I don't resist. I let the blackness take over me.

'Katniss' I feel someone shaking me. 'Katniss, Wake up' Ugh. Why can't the voice just leave me alone! 'Katniss!'

My eyelids are heavy and it takes me a lot of effort to open them. When I finally manage to open them properly Peeta is staring down at me, his face full of worry. His big blue eyes shining in the light.

'Katniss what are you doing on the bathroom floor?' Peeta asks, crouching down next to me and slowly whipping my hair out of my eyes.

I open my mouth but no words come out, I haven't got the first clue what to tell him. I don't want him knowing that I had been sick again this morning, but it works out that I don't need to tell him. He's already figured it out himself by my silence.

'You were sick again weren't you? He says, softly stroking my hair. I nod at him, there's no point in telling him no. As he says I'm an awful liar and the evidence is stacked up against me pretty high. Why else would I be lying next to the toilet in the middle of the night?

He scoops me up into his arms and carries me back into the bedroom placing me onto the bed. I sink into the mattress, it's soft and comfortable, Peeta leaves the room, only to come back second's later, wet towel in hand. He places it over my head and I can tell from the look on his face that it going to be another one of those days. He isn't going to let me do anything even remotely productive today. He's going to try and keep me in bed all day.

It's not going to happen though and he knows it won't. He knows I'm going to put up an argument. I know that in a few hours I will be feeling perfectly fine. And that point's to one very big sign. Pregnancy and I refuse to accept it. I know I agreed with Peeta that we would start trying for a child. But I'm not ready; I doubt I ever really will be. He wanted it so bad and I couldn't resist him. We've only been trying for a month! I remove the wet towel from my forehead and make means to get out of bed. I don't get very far before Peeta is pushing me back down.

'Katniss you need your rest.' Peeta says sternly. 'If you go running around like a headless chicken you're just going to get sicker.'

This is typical for Peeta. He is always trying to protect me, but what he doesn't know is there's a very good chance that it's his fault that I'm 'sick', but there is no way I'm going to tell him that. That would just cause something much worse. A whole new level to protective Peeta, which I never thought was possible until I heard him, talking about children. I give him an excuse.

'What...so know I'm not even allowed to go to the toilet?' I moan. As soon as I say it I realise actually just how desperate I am.

This time when I move to get up he doesn't stop me. I stand up slowly, my hair is matted down and the thin fabric I'm wearing is sticking to me. I feel slightly lightheaded and I begin to feel my body staggering a little bit. I don't have the energy to stop myself, I begin to fall but just before I hit the floor I'm caught in a strong pair of arms. I let the darkness surround me.

When I awake I can tell straight away that I am not at home and the bed that I'm laying in is not my own. I look around confused on my location for a moment before it clicks. I'm in a very plain room, with white walls and floors. It's then I realise where I am and I'm furious. Peeta has brought me to the medical centre, and I have no idea why. Our medical supplies in district 12 are very limited. There isn't anything they could do for me here, and everybody knows it. If I was seriously ill they would either refer me to the capitol or just lay me on a bed and let me die. Not in the way that the hunger games did. It would certainly not be willingly. They just wouldn't have the medicine to save someone and a trip to the capitol takes several days. Our supplies have gotten better in the past few years but not by much. Peeta is nowhere to be seen, it's odd.

The door opens and in walks Dr Way. I let out a breath, he's fairly new to district 12.

'Ahh, it's good to see you're finally awake Katniss.' He says cheerfully, beaming a full on grin at me as if I wasn't lying in a hospital bed. But then I realise he's smiling, Smiling. This mostly likely means that whatever is wrong with me isn't bad, or at least he doesn't think it's bad, considering the lack of equipment here.

'How are you feeling Katniss?' He asks.

'Fine' I reply. I can tell straight away that he doesn't believe me but he lets it slide and carry's on talking.

'You had a rather nasty fall according to Peeta. Anything you want to tell me?'

'I'm fine! I didn't have a nasty fall; Peeta caught me before I fell properly, he's just over reacting as normal.' I replied.

'Well okay, but are you sure there isn't anything you want to tell me? Anything you say won't be said out of this room.' He asks, I can tell by the tone of his voice he isn't going to let it go and plus, his words translated to Peeta wouldn't find out anything. So I began to explain to him.

I took a deep breath.

'Well, recently I've been feeling dizzy and... I've been sick almost every morning this week, and things smell differently... I think I'm P...P...Pr. ' I can't do it. I can't physically say the word out louder. Saying it out loud would just make it all the more real.

'Pregnant?' He finishes the sentence for me, for which I am very grateful for. I nod at him.

'Well from what you just described I would say with about 90% confidence you are. When was your last menstrual cycle?' He asks.

My eyes go wide and suddenly I feel so stupid. The biggest giveaway and I didn't even realise. I count back the days in my head just to be sure. I was over a month late. The tiny string of hope I have vanishes. I don't answer his question, I don't need to. The expression on my face says it all.

'Well, to be 100% sure I can always give you a blood test, you will probably have to wait a couple of weeks for the results though. They would need to be sent to the Capitol to be assessed, considering we don't have the technology here' Dr Way explains.

'Yeah, that's fine.' I answer. A few weeks is good, gives me time to figure out how the hell I am going to get up the courage to tell Peeta, considering I can't even say the word out loud.

'When can I leave?' I ask. I don't want to stay here for any longer than I have to.

'I'll just give you your blood test and you can leave'

Needles have never really bothered me. I watch as Dr Way jabs the needle into my arm, my blood flowing into the tube.

'All done, you can collect the results this time in two weeks.' He smiles at me again. I don't like it. A smile doesn't suit someone that rarely has anything positive to say. Even when there isn't, it still feels wrong, like he's taunting me in his own weird way.

'You can leave now Katniss, I would advise heading home straight away. Get some rest, drink lots of fluids and good luck.' This confuses me, Good luck? Good luck with what? There are some many different answers to that question I ponder it a while before asking him.

'What do you mean good luck?' I ask.

'With telling Peeta of course! But I'm sure he will be ecstatic, it's been what? Nearly 15 years since you had the miscarriage. I'm sure he's just itching for a child!

_Great_, just what I needed. I hated this! Even 15 years after the games were over people were still talking about me and Peeta. As soon as it was announced everyone would be watching me like a hawk.

I don't answer. Instead I dart out of the room.

The past two weeks have been the slowest two weeks of my life, but finally today came. I made sure this morning to wake up before Peeta did. Today was the day I got the results from my blood test back. It was the day that I found out for certain whether I was carrying a life inside of me. At the moment I was hanging, I knew I was, it was so very obvious, but I had to see the proof. If I didn't see any I know I wouldn't believe it until I started showing.

I still hadn't told Peeta, and to be honest I still had no idea how to, It wasn't his reaction that was bothering me; I knew he would be ecstatic, he's wanted children ever since he slipped his ring onto my finger. It was just... I don't even know. I guess deep down I'm just scared.

I walk into the medical centre and head to the reception. There is a young girl at the desks when I arrive. 'Hi, I'm here to collect my blood test results...' I don't need to tell her my name, she already knows it. In a flash she's handing me a folder with the name Katniss Mellark on the front of it.

I sat down and began to slowly open the folder, beginning to read it. And there it was, all the evidence I needed and more, In big red letters I could clearly see the word POSITIVE. There was a life growing inside me at this very moment, a mixture of me and Peeta.

I quickly gathered up my things, shoving the folder into the bag and begin to make my way home.

When I get home I discover that Peeta is up, eating breakfast in the kitchen, I walk up behind him.

'Katniss are you okay?' His voice is filled with concern.

I look up at him. 'Yeah I'm fine; I just need to talk with you about something.'

'Are you sure?, because you look a little bit green to me'

'Peeta'

'I know you said the doctor said it was just a flue but its not really getting any better Katniss'

'Peeta!'

'I just want you to feel normal again and...' I don't let him finish, if I don't tell him now I never will.

'I'm Pregnant!' It explodes out of my mouth like word vomit, I clasp my hands over my mouth. He heard what I said though, he stops talking immediately, his whole body turning rigid.

'You're... Pregnant?' He says it almost too quietly for me to hear, His deep blue eyes are looking intensely into mine. I can't bring myself to say it again so I just nod at him, grabbing his hand and placing in on top of my stomach.

He stares at his hand for a couple and seconds, and then up at my face again, I watch as his face suddenly brightens up like a Christmas tree, the only other time I have seen him this happy was on our wedding day. His eyes are truly sparkling. Seeing Peeta like this makes me feel like this is the right thing to do, having a child with him, Peeta makes me feel safe and secure, and at times like nothing can go wrong.

''Were having a baby!' First of all he whispers it but as he repeats it he gets louder and louder until he is shouting it out, I wouldn't be surprised if Haymitch heard him.

There's so much happiness in his voice and so much excitement, and it scares me so much, what if I can't do this? What if something goes wrong? I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I walk into his embrace, leaning my head against his chest; I can hear his heartbeat, fast and urgent.

"I'm scared, I'm so scared Peeta" I whisper into his chest, I say it loud enough for him to hear though.

I feel his hand in my hair, rubbing smooth circles with his fingers into my head. 'I'm scared, too'

I lifted my head to face his 'You are?' I asked

'Of course I am Katniss, I have no idea what's going to happen, but I do know that no matter what we will have each other and we have each other to lean on. You know that. I promise to look after you Katniss, You and our child' He places his other hand on top of my stomach 'I will make sure your safe, I won't, I _can't _LET anything harm you. I don't think I would be able to live with myself' Peeta exclaims, moving his hand from my stomach to wipe the tears away from underneath my eyes.

Wanting to relieve the tension between us I leaned forward, brushing my lips against his. Slowly at first, deepening the kiss as things heat up.

'Mmm..., I love you so much' Peeta said against my lips, Even now every time he says he loves me it makes the cockles of my heart warm.

'So, shall we carry this on upstairs?' I whispered into his ear seductively.

I don't even need an answer; the rush of feet is all I need to hear before I go racing up the stairs after him.


	4. Pain and Love

**Thanks for all the views, I seriously though my hit counter had broken yesterday! **

**This chapter is about 7 months after the last one so I'm pretty sure you can guess what's going to be happening in this chapter. :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I'm debating writing more chapters to this story at the moment and your words, even if they're bad go a long way for me.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Peeta I swear if you ask me if I'm okay one more time I'm going to hit you soooo hard!" I yell, stamping my feet. He was wearing me down to my last nerve. I still had a month left of my pregnancy and Peeta was driving me up the wall. Every five minutes like clockwork he would ask if I was okay and heaven forbid that I show any discomfort on my face from my precious angel kicking me.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I'm just so worried lately, you could go into labour any day now." Peeta sighs, running his hands through his scruffy blonde hair.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're just being melodramatic, I've still got another month before my due date. Don't worry." I respond softer, coming up behind him and stroking his back. I know it's not really his fault; he can't help caring about me. He just really needs to tone it down, and my mood swings lately really don't help the matter.

I was fed up. I was over having to go to the toilet every five minutes; I was over not being able to sleep because of the aches and pains, over being kicked in the ribs, over feeling like a whale, over not being able to see my feet and over the mood swings.

"I've got to nip out for about an hour Katniss, I've got orders from the bakery to deliver. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Peeta asks me.

"Yes, of course I will be, look I'm going to be in bed the whole time, I promise." I reply with a sigh.

"...okay. I love you" He states placing a kiss on my lips and then lifting my dress up and placing one on my enlarged stomach before he walks out of the door.

I slowly walk up the stairs and enter the bedroom, falling onto the bed in defeat to my feet and quickly falling asleep despite the dulling aching of my back because of the extra baby weight.

I am not asleep for long, I only get about 20 minutes before a sharp jolting pain in my stomach wakes me up. The pain was gone in about half a minute and so I shrugged it off as Braxton hicks, I'd been having a lot of pains lately. I stayed laid on the bed for a couple of minutes before getting up, giving up on sleep for the mean time. What Peeta doesn't know can't hurt him.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed, desperate to go to the toilet. Standing up I hear a soft pop and feel a warm liquid gush down between my legs. I look down and see a puddle on the floor.

"Shit!" I shout. It's not time yet, it's too early, far too early, I still had a month left on my pregnancy.

Another pain hints me, making me clench my teeth and grab my stomach.

"Oh god!" I pant out. The one and only time Peeta has left me for longer than 10 minutes in about 3 months and my waters brake, typical!

I reach into the draw and fish out the emergency phone Peeta had given me a few months ago and call Dr Way. I'm thankful for it now even though I thought it was ridiculous when he gave it to me. Hardly anyone in district 12 can afford phones.

It rings several times before he picks up; with the lack of phones in the district he has no need for a receptionist to answer for him.

"Hello, District 12 Doctors surgery, how may I help you?" the familiar voice answers.

"Doc, it's me Katniss. My waters have just broke and Peeta's not here. I don't think I'd be able to get to the surgery, can you please make a house call." I ask.

I hear shuffling for a few moments before he replies "On my way" and hangs up the phone.

I try dialling Peeta but his phone rings out and goes straight to voicemail and as I do a contraction hits me, almost taking the air out of my lungs. I decide to lay down on the bed, not able to stand up while having contractions.

The doctor arrives within 15 minutes, in which time I have had two contractions. I shout for him from upstairs, not wanting to risk trying to make it down the stairs in case another contraction hits me while going down them. I'm worrying, I can't have this baby without Peeta, I need him here with me.

"Alright Katniss, I think keeping you on the bed will be the best option for the mean time. When did your contractions start and how far apart are they now?" he asks as he enters the room.

"Urmm about 30 minutes ago, they're about 10 minutes apart." I say.

"Okay then let's get this show on the road, if you can just remove your pants and spread your legs I'll see how far along you are." He states.

I grimace. This was the part I was least looking forward to about labour. I didn't want to show anyone these private parts of me but myself and Peeta; I reluctantly obey though, pulling my knickers down and over my legs. I then pull my legs up and separate them apart.

I feel a slight pressure as he checks.

"Well this baby's certainly in a hurry Katniss; you're already dilated 7cm. It shouldn't be long at all." He smiles.

"Noooo, I need Peeta to be here, I can't do this without him!" I yell as I clutch the sheets on the bed as another contraction rushes through my abdomen.

"Well were going to have to hope lucks on your side today aren't we" he replies.

I'm almost 9 centimetres dilated before I hear the wonderful sound of the front door banging open from downstairs.

"Katniss I'm home" Peeta shouts up to her.

"Oh thank god!" I cry with relief. "Get your bony ass up here right now" I scream out to him, moaning as another contraction hits me, they're so close now, only a couple of minutes between each one, the intensity increasing with each one.

As Peeta rushes into the room it takes him a minute to realise what's happening, he stands not moving in the door way.

"I'm in labour you idiot, get over here!" I scream at him, this man sure knows how to pick his moments. I watch as it clicks in his brain and he rushes over to the bed side next to me.

"I hate to tell you I told you so but—" Peeta goes to say but I cut him off.

"If you finish that sentence I'm going to make it so you wish you were never born!"

He chuckles at me. He thinks me being in pain is funny? I'll show him funny. I grab his hand, squeezing it as hard as possible as the pain surges through me, focusing it onto my hand.

"Oww, Katniss, what was that for!"

"Don't you dare, you're not allowed to be in pain, not while I'm about to push a watermelon out of a hole the size of a an egg. This is your fault, you and your stupid sperm!"

Peeta opens his mouth to speak then thinks better of it, nodding at me.

"Oh, and if it's not obvious, we are _never _having sex again" I say clearly. I can tell he wants to laugh but he makes the same wise move and keeps his mouth shut. I suddenly feel another contraction, taking my focus off Peeta which comes with a powerful pressure on my lower abdomen as I scrunch my face up in agony. The pain was beyond what I had imagined.

"I need to push" I gasp out. My hair is sticky and sweat is dripping down my face.

"Okay, let me just examine you to see how you're progressing" Dr Way states and quickly checks.

"10 centimetres Katniss, you can start pushing on your next contraction; let's get this baby into the world!" He smiles enthusiastically at me.

As the next contraction hits me only a minute later I push with all my might.

"Try and keep the push's long, 10 seconds at a time." The doctor urges. I stop pushing, panting as I get my breath back.

"C'mon Katniss baby, you can do this, you're so strong." Peeta says rubbing my back.

"I can't do it" I whine out, shaking my head, tears streaming down my face.

"Yes you can" Peeta retaliates stroking my hair. "You're the bravest and strongest woman I know, if anyone can it's you." He whispers in my ear, placing kisses down my neck.

As another hits me I push with all my might, holding onto it for as long as I possibly can.

"Keep going Katniss, thanks brilliant, just like that, good job" Dr Way encouraging adds. "Next push and the baby's head will crown"

I grunt, getting into position and push down as the contraction hits me.

"You're doing so well baby, I love you" Peeta says, It hardly registers to me though as I nod at him; all I care about at the moment is our baby and the pain. I feel the pressure ease, as if a hair band has snapped back into place.

"Wonderful, the head is out" Dr Way says. "I'm just turning the baby's shoulder so don't push until I say to okay" I nod, finding it terribly difficult to refrain from pushing but somehow manage.

"Okay, go ahead Katniss." He states.

With one last hard push I feel a gush and release of pressure as the baby's shoulders and the rest of the body exit her body. I hold my breath; the sound of our baby crying is like music to my ears, giving a strong loud wail into the room.

Dr Way holds the baby up, after cutting the umbilical cord with scissors from his bag and quickly covers it in blankets. "Congratulations to you both, it's a healthy baby girl!"

"A girl? We have a girl" I choke out.

Dr Way hands her over to Peeta, while he clears up my bottom area and makes sure there is no bleeding. "Everything looks good, there's no tear, but you'll have to take it easy for a couple of days and no sex for 6 weeks you crazy kids" he chuckles. "I'll leave you for some time alone." He says, walking out of the door.

I watch Peeta with our daughter, _our daughter. _It sounds so weird to say but so right at the same time. He looks so natural holding a baby in his arms; he was born to be a father.

"Hey baby, I love you, I'm so glad to finally meet you even if you are early. You're really scared us" he coos at her. He then peels his eyes from her and looks into mine.

"She's so beautiful Katniss, just like her mother" Peeta whispers to me, tears fighting to be held back in his eyes, and handing her over to me, which I eagerly accept.

I look down at her, I've never seen any so perfect in my life. "She's perfect Peeta, absolutely perfect" I whisper in awe, never taking my eyes away from her as I stroke her soft face with my finger.

"So what are we going to name her" Peeta asks, taking a seat next to me on the bed.

I had been thinking a lot lately about baby names.

"I was thinking of Lavinia, you know the name of the avox girl. I feel like she was the 1st person to die because of me and it's such a beautiful name. Its makes me feel like she can live on through her."

"I think that's a wonderful idea and a beautiful name Katniss, it suits her perfectly." He says placing a kiss on my forehead. "Hi Lavinia" he whispers, kissing her in the same place.

"I love you so much Katniss, thank you for giving me our daughter" he says just before he tackles my lips, kissing me with so much passion it's unbelievable, in which I return whole heartily.

"So, you ready to work on a second one now then?" Peeta smirks winking at me. I smack him lightly, no way was that happening for a long, long time!


	5. Fairytale Endings

**Duh Duh Duh! **

**So this is more than likely the final chapter of this story. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this last chapter, it took me a while, I had a lot of trouble thinking of a name for their boy, so don't criticize me too much on that, I'm terrible at names. Oh and watch out for the small lemon at the bottom if that's not your kind of thing.**

**To the anon: Her being angry at the cat isn't actually her hating the cat, it's just her releasing her anger on a bad day, and its more about Katniss and Peeta re-connecting once he comes back to district 12, not before when yes they would have slept in the same bed. :)**

** Song: 'Smooth Criminal' MJ **

** '_Annie are you okay? are you okay, Annie?'_**

* * *

I have accumulated plenty of names over the years: Katniss, Katnip, mockingjay, the girl on fire, the star-crossed lover and over the past few years I have earned a new one. Mother.

I hold the daisy in my hand, twisting it between my fingers in a slow and constant rhythm.

"Mummy, look what I made!" I look up, my focus being torn away from the daisy, as my daughter comes running at me, falling into my lap, holding her hands out.

"Look, a daisy chain!" she exclaims, showing me the long chain of daises connected together in a burst of colour.

I smile at her. "Did you do this yourself? That's beautiful" I tell her, stroking her hair softly.

She nods eagerly and runs away again through the long grass and beautiful flowers, blissfully unaware that she's playing on a graveyard.

I come here at least 3 times a week; I know Peeta frowns upon it but he never says anything, he knows how important it is to me, so many people from District 12 are buried here, so many people I would see on a regular basis just gone in an instance. It makes me feel close to them and I find it peaceful. It also serves as a reminder to me, that this is a new world, a world where our children are safe, safe from the hunger games and a world where the only things that scare them are the monsters hiding under their beds. Things that aren't really there, things that can't really hurt them.

Neither of our children knows about the games, they're both too young to understand. They catch the occasional footage of me and Peeta on the TV when it begins to get close to the anniversary of the games but they don't think much to it except for the comments because they're not on the TV and famous like their parents are. They will know when they're old enough to know though; I can't shut them out from something that will always be a part of mine and Peeta's life.

"Lavinia, it's time to go! Come on, we've got to go see dad and your brother in the bakery." I shout to her, standing up. It's almost getting dark and I didn't want Peeta worrying where we were.

She doesn't come when I call her, she never does. When it's time to leave she always crouches down low in the grass for me to find her, she almost always hides in the same spot though and it's easy enough to find her. She giggles as I get closer.

I scoop her up into my arms and run from the meadow, down the path back towards the village.

"Hey, how are my two most specialist ladies then?" Peeta exclaims as we walk in, scooping Lavinia up into his arms, tickling her into a fit of giggles with a wide smile across his face..

"Good" I smile back, walking up to him and kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Cake!" our daughter screams up at us, asking if she can have one.

"Not today sweet pea, you had some cookies earlier" I say, she responds by pouting her lips at me.

"Aww, c'mon Katniss how can you say no to that face?" Peeta whines, giving in quickly and pulling a cake off the shelf.

I sigh, he's always like this, always playing the nice parent, leaving me to be the stern one.

"You know this good cop; bad cop thing really isn't going to work in your favour forever" I say.

"I can try" he responds, sticking his tongue ever so slightly out of his mouth in a smirking gesture.

Today is a good day, these days we have a lot more good days than bad. It's been nearly 3 months since Peeta's last attack; they're slowly getting farther and farther apart. He still has days where he's barely hanging on and I still have days where the nightmares seem to almost seep into reality but we get through them, together. As a family.

"I'm just going to finish this last batch off and we can get going, want to help?" he asks.

"Ah, No" I laugh "We both know what happened last time I tried to help you ice cakes, It didn't turn out to well did it?. I'll just watch" my mind casting back to the time me and Peeta got into an icing war, he had to spend the rest of the day making up orders we'd ruined. I felt guilty the whole day afterwards.

"Can I help daddy?" Lavinia asks.

"Sure Petal" he smiles.

By the time they're finished Peeta has had to bake a whole new batch of cakes because the ones she's iced are not fit for sale and more icing is on the table than on the cakes, but what did he expect from a 6 year old? He gets no sympathy from me.

We walk home as a family, hand in hand, united.

It's late and we eat dinner together and it then quickly becomes time for bed. I carry Shane and Lavinia to their beds, helping them to pull on their pyjamas and get into bed.

"Mummy, the wardrobe" Lavinia whispers. We go through this every night, she won't be able to sleep unless I check in her wardrobe before I go, I'm grateful that this is all she has to be afraid of.

I open the wardrobe and step into it, the only thing that attacks me are a bundle of colourful clothes filled with sparkles and flowery patterns.

"No monsters?" she asks, her eyes just above her quilt, ready to duck under it as if it was made of some kind of bulletproof material and could protect her from anything if my answer was negative.

"No monsters." I reply, confirming it, allowing her to move up from behind her quilt.

"Mummy can you tell us a story?" she asks

"Story!" Shane nods in agreement with his sister.

"Okay" I say. "But just one then you're both to go straight to sleep, agreed?"

They both nod their heads simultaneously, excitement glistening in their eyes. I sit down on the floor between the two beds and decide what story to tell them.

"_Once upon a time there was a brave prince that went by the name of prince Finnick, he had sea green eyes and clear bronze hair, and he was the prettiest prince in all the land..."_

"Boy's aren't pretty" Lavinia states interrupting me, making me chuckle as he brother nods in agreement.

"Handsome!" he shouts, for a 3 year old he has awfully good vocabulary.

"_Prince Finnick is the exception; all the girls loved and adored him, and often embarrassed themselves trying to impress him. There was however only one girl though that he ever noticed. Her name was Annie and she was a servant for the castle, she was one of the only girls that didn't act differently when the prince was around her and that was just the way he liked it. The two met one day in the sea that circles the castle. The prince loved swimming through the water, trident in hand and if he could sneak away at any opportunity this is where he would come. _

_The first time he met her in the sea he nearly stabbed her with his trident, thinking she was a fish, the natural way she swam through the water and made a promise to her to do anything to make up for it. The girl replied she simply wanted a friend, and that's exactly what he became. They began to meet each other to swim and eventually began talking, getting disappointed if the other wasn't there. When the prince's father found out about the two's secret meetings he banned the young prince from ever seeing the girl again and removed her from the castle. He couldn't have his son being friends with a servant! Without her the prince quickly became sad and realised that he loved this girl and couldn't live his life without her. He decided to run away, leaving the palace, his wealth, his family all for his princess in servant clothing, running to her home town. They got married in secret, only Mag's her grandmother knew about it and when his family finally found out about it they banished him from their family. He didn't care though, he had Annie, and she was more than he could ever need in his life. Together they had a wonderful son and lived happily ever after."_

The story lacks imagination and plot; story telling never was a strong point of mine. I usually left it to Peeta to come up with the stories but they still love it all the same, they're young enough for me to get away with my awful story telling abilities.

Even though they suck I still love telling them, because that's exactly what they are, stories. Anything can happen in them, they don't have to be reality, and in my stories I can pretend my friends had happy endings, and what is Finnick O'dair if not a fairytale prince?

I kiss them each on the forehead and tuck them up gently before getting up, turning the light off and quietly closing the door.

By the time I have finished telling the story Peeta is already in bed by the time I slip into it and cuddle up to his warm side.

"What story did you tell this time?" he asks, wrapping his arms protectively around my body.

"Prince Finnick" I smile softly.

"Ahh" he replies. "That's one of my favourites."

"Mine too" I say, leaning over Peeta and kissing his lips with passion and urgency. They're soft and so familiar to me now, I've memorised every single angle of Peeta's body.

"Mmm what's got into you tonight?" He manages to ask in between kisses, as I straddle his legs causing him to grab hold of my hips, pulling me closer to him. I move my hands downwards, pushing my finger past his waistband of his boxers, pulling them down his legs and off. We've had plenty of practice at this over the years.

He doesn't waste time, quickly positioning himself at my entrance, he places kisses down my neck and breasts before penetrating his stiff member inside of me. He knows my body better than I do, touching me in all the right places to set me off. His hands make their way up my thighs and over my breasts, stopping briefly to graze over my nipples making me moan in pleasure as he slips his tongue around my left breast.

He begins to move, in and out and together we create a smooth rhythm, speeding up in desperation and waves of pleasure rush over us.

"Ahh, I'm going to cum Peeta!" I say, unable to hold onto the pressure growing through my body for much longer.

I can feel it building inside of me, higher and higher until it pulls me over the edge at the exact same moment it pull's Peeta over as well. I feel Peeta release inside of me causing me to moan in response.

"Peeta!" my nails rake up his back and tangle in his hair as I cum, pulling his face to mine, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

A moan escapes his lips.

"Shh!, the kids are in bed" I tease him, grabbing his ass and pulling him even deeper inside of me, he always had trouble keeping quiet and tonight is no exception.

"Sorry" he smiles. "God I love you Katniss" he breathes out.

He rolls off me, giving me one final passionate kiss before curling his hands up and around my body. He's warm, he's the dandelion in the spring time, the wind to a warm summer's day, and through all the darkness he's provided me with so much light. He's provided me with a stable hand and a family. He's given me so much more than I ever thought possible.

So when he asks me if I'm happy, real or not?, just as I'm about to drift away I answer "Real" because I truly am.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Please let me know what you thought and if I should write more hunger games fanfiction! maybe a Finnick/Annie fic?**


End file.
